Comet's Past
by Voiletwis
Summary: This is a Story when Comet first meet Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. They don't come in until later in the story.


Sonic and Tails are seven years apart

* * *

**Comet's Past**

Hyozanryu was lay on seven eggs. It was almost time for the hatching season. The eggs look like stones so no one knows were the eggs are. She looked down at them. She sees seven and she doesn't know were the seventh egg came from. Therefore, she keeps the egg. She is a first time mother so she will take care of the egg if it was her own.

They are type of flying dragons. They live in the Ice Mountain on Mobius; they call themselves Ice Dragons. They live in clans of fifteen to eighteen mostly females. There are about six males. This clan walks on all fours and can stand the hush cold climate.

These dragons breed every hundred years. Then the eggs are incubating for ten years. The Ice Dragons' six females have about six eggs. About half of the eggs didn't hatch. The others will be watch by the females; even then about ten percent will die by diseases in a month. The next four months the young males will ether leave or stay if there are less then six males in the clan. The female have to stay in the clan to breed.

One of the eggs will be difference from the others. None of them know about an egg from another flying dragons group that are called Raptor Dragons. They take their eggs and fly to a warm place. The Raptor Dragons flew over the Ice Dragon clans and lost an egg. The egg rolled to one of nests and none of Ice Dragons saw the egg. This is a story about a Raptor Dragon name Comet, who had live a young hard life.

Some of the eggs started to hatch. Only four of her seven eggs hatch. She nudge the three unhatch eggs. Then she looks at the four hatch eggs. Three dragons were Ice Dragons and the other hatchling was a difference dragon. She knew that it needs warmth for she knew it is a Raptor Dragon. This Raptor Dragon is brown with green stripes all over. She has a light brown underbelly and her bat like wings are also brown. The little dragon opens her eyes to show her beautiful blue eyes. Hyozanryu moves her wing over her young children. Her mate came down. "How many have hatch?" She lifts her wing to show the four hatch hatchlings. "We got a Raptor Dragon. I have to tell the Elders" "Yes I know, but she just hatch. If the Elders asked me to leave her alone I will leave and take her with me." He left to see the Elders. The hatchlings were drinking the milk that she made. Looking at the Raptor hatchling, she was thinking about a name for her. She knows that Raptor Dragons' hatchling will serve the one-month. "I'll call you Comet." Comet looked up at her. "You came from an unknown place like the comets in the sky." She burps and lay next to Hyozanryu. The rest of the hatchlings curled up next to her to keep warm. Two hours later the Elders said that Comet would stay until she is old enough to leave.

Years have past by. A young Raptor Dragon was looking in the water for fishes. She was quite and didn't move. A fish swam close to her feet. She looked then dives for the fish. She caught it. "Yes, my first one." She said, but the fish wasn't giving up without a fight. It wiggle out of her claws and she try to get it again, but fell in the water without the fish. Her face was in the water watching the fish swimming up stream. The fish didn't get to far when it was swept up by her mother. "Comet, you are going to scare all the fish away." Hyozanryu said further up the stream. "Sorry mom." Comet said as she got up.

The Elders force Comet to leave the clan, but Hyozanryu try to convince the Elders that she was too young to take care of herself. But the Elders will not listen to Hyozanryu, so she left the clan with Comet to live somewhere else. That was two months ago. As they were live by themselves they heard that some humans was killing or captors dragons by other dragons that lost their clans. They move at night will stay hiding in the day.

Comet was get good at taking care of herself and she knew that her mother will leave her soon to go back home in the mountains. Since her kind can eat both meat and plants she can find food easy, but her mother's kind eat just fish so it is hard to find fish in the stream now a days. "That should be enough. Comet, you can go find some food for yourself now." She said before she started eating the fish she got. "Okay mom." Comet said. Her mother told her about different things that she might find in the world. Likely who are bad and are good. She was told that not all human are bad, also that mobians can be bad too. Her mother told her that she had to keep her eyes out for them since they can trick you.

She got out of the stream and went in the forest. She mostly found berries and can smell roots from underground. Once in a while she will find newly dead animal, but is just rare. As she eating some apples she heard a gun firing were her mother was. She ran told the stream as fast she could to find her mother shot and humans around her body laughing. "Rrrooouuurrr." Comet cried out and ran told her mother. The man got out of the way and lever their rifer at her. One of them stops the others from shooting her. He lever his rifer at her and shot her with flew tranquilizer darts before Comet fell asleep. Before she fell asleep she heard a one that shot said that he is going to put her in his zoo.

Comet was lying on warm ground when she woke up. She looks around to find herself in a room. There was a taping sound to her left. She looks up to see a window with humans and some mobians looking at her and then she looked away. She was scare and sad at the same time. The scare part was that she didn't know were she was and didn't like to be staring at. The sad part was that her mother was dead and will not see her again. She was never told about death and it was strange to her.

She had been in the dragon zoo for about five years with other dragons that has been captured too. At first, she tries to hide, but the window was too big. Then she just lay around and doesn't move too much. When closing time comes a female human just stand there looking at Comet. Comet will sometimes look back her and see sadness in her eyes. Then the owner will come and say something to her and she will just walk away from him. Then the owner will come and say something to her and she will just walk away from him.

Her name is Charlene Slusser and her work in the zoo is the chef of staff of veterinarian. She is kind to all the dragons that are in the zoo. She checks on all of them for diseases or wounds that they could get. When Comet came in, she found out that Comet was different then the other Raptor Dragons that she seen. When she ask the owner where he found her. He just said that it is none of her business, but she knows that he is hiding something. So she checks on Comet every day that she can.

One-day will Charlene was checking up on one of the water dragons. She was called to Comet cage. Charlene ran to Comet cage to see her down with blood coming out of her mouth and noise. "What happen to her?" She said. "I was going to feed her when I saw the blood." Russell Tussell, a worker, said. Charlene called for a stretcher and she open Comet mouth to check it wasn't block. "I'll be careful if I was you." The owner said. Charlene looks at him. "I'll be taking her to mine place for the treatment." As Comet was put on a truck Charlene was called back. "I want her back here tomorrow morning." He said to her. "No she will stay at my place and then she can leave. Johnny, if I find any kind of poison in her I will call the cops." She turns and left to take Comet to her place.

It was about six weeks after Comet left the dragon zoo. It was a virus that can kill any dragons that eat bad meat and the meat that she was given to her in the zoo was rot. She was healed and put in the backyard of a mansion. She was told that she can leave when she what to. Comet stays around the house and watch her from a far. She found out that Charlene was nice and stay with her. She lives with Charlene and Jennifer, her good friend. The mansion was big and one of the rooms was a library. Comet loves the library and she read all the time. Comet didn't live in the mansion but live outside. Comet was reading a book about dragons when the owner of the dragon zoo came to claim Comet. 'Bring… bring.' "I'll get it." Jennifer said will running down stairs. When she opens the door Jennifer called out for Charlene. Comet came to the door of library when she heard him talking to Charlene.

"I want her back Charlene." He said.

"No, you will not have her. Comet is not a pet. She is free and you can't take her." Charlene said.

"Comet? Ha ha ha… Comet that a stupid name you gave her." He said.

"I did not give it to her. Her mother, an Ice Dragon, gave it to her. The one your friends killed while she was eating."

"What? Her mother? Ha … What? Did she tell you that?"

"Yes and she been reading too."

"Dragons don't talk. They don't read. They are just dumb animals."

"Oh dumb animals, I read that the Raptor Dragons are the smartest dragons that are around, but sense people had hut them to nonexistence. There are about no more dragons, with you caching them for your zoos or kill them for your trophies."

"If I don't get her back you will be fired from your job." He said to her.

With the talking down stair, Comet had listen too much. She wrote a note and got a book that she read before. It was about a village that is in Great Forest. There was a there shine for the Raptor Dragons. The mobians in Mobitropolis use to worship them in the late twelfth century. She opens the door and open her bat wings. She was about to leave when the door open. "Comet? Are you going to Great Forest?" Charlene said. Comet lowers her head. "Yes, I don't what you to lose your job." Comet said. "Me lose my job." She smile, "They need me to take care of the other dragons." Charlene said. She walk up and said, "I didn't tell you, mine family toke care of lot of good dragons and even the Great Dragons on the Floating Island. Well good bye and you can come back when you want to." She turns around. "Bye Charlene and thanks for getting me out of that zoo." Comet jump and sore to the north.

She was flying along time over the ocean and it was getting dark. She found an island and went to it for the night. As she got closer she saw that it was floating in the sky. 'It got to be the Floating Island.' She thought. She got to it, as the sun had set. Comet looked around for a stream to drink from and found one in a field. She land next to it and start to drink from it. "Leave this island now, trespasser." Someone said. Comet look up and saw a young echidna with a stick in his hands. He was red with a white crescent symbol on his chest. "And your name little one so I can ask you if I can stay for the night." "My name is Knuckles the Echidna and I'm the guardian of the island." He said still holding the stick. Comet bawl down to him, "Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Floating Island, with your permission my I stay for the night. Just the night." Knuckles lower the stick to the ground. "What are you?" He asked. "My name is Comet and I'm a Raptor Dragon." She said. Knuckles was surprise to see a dragon. "I thought dragons were gone from Mobius." "No most are in zoos in the human cities like I was." "Then how did you get out?" He asked. "A human got me out. After I was sick." Comet lay down. "I still want you to leave." Knuckles said just as a little bird land on his head. She look at the bird as it peck Knuckles on the head. He ignored the bird at first, but it kept pecking at him. "Knock it off." He said as he tries to hit the bird. The bird move out of the way, but land back down and start pecking again. Comet saw that the right wing was metal. "All right." He said to the bird, and then said, "You can stay for the night, but only the night. You better to be gone in the morning." He left Comet with the bird still on his head. She lowers her head down and closes her eyes. She didn't know that she would meet that little bird again when she comes back to the island with Sonic and Tails. The next morning when Knuckles check the stream Comet was gone. It was like no one was there, expect for the pressed grass were she was lying down at.

In the Great Forest, Comet was laying next to a stream from flying from the Floating Island to the Great Forest before she goes to the village. "Hey Sonic. Look." Someone said. Comet look back in the forest and saw a kit. He was a small fox. There was a gust of wind and Comet saw a little blue hedgehog. "Cool. It's a dragon Tails." He said. "What kind of dragon Sonic?" The kit asks the blue hedgehog. He was tapping his foot and trying to think the spice of dragon Comet was. "I don't know lil' bro." Comet shook her head and smile. She got up and straight out. Comet band down to drink some water when she heard a blast be hide her. "Sonic look out. It's Dr. Robotnik." The kit called out. "Gave me those emeralds hedgehog." Robotnik said. He was in a walker that he called egg walker. "Never Robuttnik." Sonic said. He grabs Tails and ran toward Mobitropolis. Comet just blinks a couple times. 'Wow he is fast.' Comet open her wings flap a couple times, before she was clear of the trees. She went the opposite direction to go the shrine. Dr. Robotnik was about to go after Sonic when he saw Comet leaving. He decides to go after Comet.

Sonic slow down when they got close to their hide out. Sonic's uncle found a chaos emerald and ask his nephew and Tails to keep it safe. Later in the year, Sir Charles Hedgehog, a.k.a. Uncle Chuck, made a devise that can find the other six emeralds. He asks them to find the chaos emeralds before someone evil find the emeralds first. So far Sonic and Tails found four plus the first one. "He's not following us, Sonic." Tails said, "I hope that dragon is okay." Tails spin his tails and grab Sonic and lift him to their tree house. Sonic and Tails made it with Uncle Chuck help. It has every thing that they need. Once there, Sonic got out the four emeralds and put the one they found with the others. "The dragon can take care of itself." Sonic said. He took out package of hot dogs, buns, and chili can. They went down to the ground and start a fire. Few minutes later they were eating chilidogs and talking about the next chaos emerald. "Hay Sonic, where is the next chaos emerald?" Tails said. Sonic took out a devise and said, "It's at an ancient town towered the west, about twelve miles." They finish their supper and clean up. "Kay one more for the day." Sonic said. He grabs Tails and ran west to the ancient town, but unknown to them that Comet and Dr. Robotnik is already there.

Comet was looking at the outside of the village. Growth had covers the village and there are fruit trees all over the place. "It could have be nice to walk around this place and no one care who you are." Comet walks up to one of the fruit trees and grabs a fruit. She took a bite and it was soft and juicy and then she smells a human, a male human. 'It must be that fat man that those two kids ran away from.' She looks around with her eyes, but couldn't find him. 'Got to keep my eyes open for him and were they talking about the chaos emeralds.' Comet ate some more then went to see if she can find the entice to the shrine.

Dr. Robotnik stays back in the forest, but keep an eye on the dragon. He didn't see her when he tries to get the chaos emeralds from that blue hedgehog. Robotnik decide to leave for the night, but will come back later.

Comet found the entice to the shrine. As she sniffs the air to see if that man was still around so she doesn't show him the entice. She didn't smell him. She looks at the sun to see how far the day is in. It was getting late, so she found some twigs and started a fire for the night. Then she smells them, the two kids from the river. She stays near the fire, she lay down and wait for them to come to her.

Sonic and Tails walk up to the old town. They were at the same place as Comet looking at the shrine. "Wow Sonic, I didn't know this was here." Tails said. "Yah kinda weird isn't it lil' bro." They look around the brick huts, but didn't find the emerald. It was getting dark and they are far from their hide out. They were planing on sleeping in one of the brick hut when they saw smoke. Tails look and Sonic. "It wont be him. He'll leave before night fall." Sonic said. "It could be that dragon." Tails start walking toward the smoke. Sonic wasn't to shore about that the dragon will be there. Tails look back at Sonic. "Are you coming?" Tails asked. Sonic nod and jog up the Tails. When they got there they saw Comet lying down. Sonic and Tails stay back in the brush. Comet lifts her head and turn toward them. "I know you two are here. I won't bite." Comet said. Sonic step out first then Tails right be hide him. "Hi there, it's nice to see you again." Sonic and Tails sat on the other side of the fire. "I don't bite you two." Comet shivers a little. "It's going to be a cold tonight." She got a stick and stokes the fire. "What's your name and what're you doing here?" Sonic asks her. "I'm Comet and I'm here because of this place. I read that this old town, the shrine and mobians use to warship the Raptor Dragons and I just want to see it. What about you two?" Sonic look at the fire than at Comet. "I'm Sonic and this is Tails. Umm we're trying to find… something." Sonic said and Tails nod. "Oh, can I help you find the chaos emeralds?" Comet said. Sonic and Tails had their mouth open. Sonic was about to ask her, but Comet answer the question. "I heard that man asking for them, so you must have some of the chaos emeralds and you two are out here looking for one." "Well… the chaos emerald might be in that building over there." Tails point over to the shrine. Comet looks at it. "The shrine. I found the door to go in, why don't we go together. It's old and can be dangerous in there." A gust of cold wind blow right by them. Tails and Sonic shiver from the cold. "Why don't you two come over here? I'll keep you warm during the night." Tails walk over and sat down next to her. Sonic thought for a moment then walk over and sat next to Tails. They put their head on Comet side and fall asleep fast. Comet stokes the fire some more and put her wing down over them to keep warm. She lay her head down, but keep one eye open for Dr. Robotnik.

In the morning Sonic woke with no one around. "Tails!" Sonic call out, "Tails!" He looks around. "Sonic over here. Comet found some fruit for us." Comet and Tails came back with fruit in their hands. Tails was on top of Comet carry some fruit and eating one already. He got down and hand one to Sonic. "Here it's good Sonic." Sonic took one and bite down. It was sweet and juicy, "Mmmm this is good. What is it?" Sonic took anther bite. "It's called stralon." Comet said. They ate some more and put the rest in a bag that Comet has. They went to the entice and Comet push the stone door open. It was dark in the shrine. Comet got a flash light out and turns it on. There was a big room right at the entice of the shrine. There are about four pillars on each side and a broken stature of a Raptor Dragon at the end of the room. "Wow, this is a big room." Sonic said with his mouth open. "This room is for offering to the Raptor Dragons." Comet said. Sonic and Tails look at her, "How do you know that?" Comet walks over to a wall and said; "I read it in a book." Sonic and Tails look around the room for the chaos emerald and Comet was looking at the pictures on the walls. "Comet, this can't be the only room in this place." Sonic said. Comet shook her head, "There are more rooms here. There is a secret door to the other rooms." Comet took out a book that she took from Charlene's house. She flip flew some pages until she stop at one page. "What does it say?" Tails asks. "It said that the door is next to the stature on the left." Comet walk up to the stature and touch around it until she found the lever and the door open. "Here is a hallways to the rest of the rooms." Comet got anther flashlight out. "I'll stay here to find out about these pictures." She hand it to Sonic, "If you need me just yell and I'll come as fast as I can." Sonic and Tails agree and left, while Comet start figuring out the pictures.

One wall has a picture of a Raptor Dragon sitting on a throne with baskets of fruit and animals around it. Mobians or what look like mobians bawl in front of the dragon. Two mobians stand next to the dragon what look like whistles around their neck. The next wall to the left and right of the broken statue has what look like a battle. The two groups ran at each other and both had dragons over head. "Echidnas?" She said out loud, "Why would they attack this place? Or is it that this town attack the echidnas first." The next wall has a mobian in the air with a stone over its head. The stone was not the master emerald. The stone was a different shape then the master emerald. The mobian had its arms out in the middle of the battle with what look like fire and water was shooting out its hands. "So these pictures show the worshiping of Raptor Dragon, a battle with the echidnas and what look like a powerful mobian that stop the battle with a power stone that is not the chaos or the master emeralds." Comet was about to look at the pictures longer when she smells the man again. 'I got to get those kids out of here.' She went to the door that lead outside and close it so that there is a crack of sun light in the room. Then turn to find Tails and Sonic.

Sonic and Tails found the white chaos emerald and now that they were looking around the room. The emerald was in a box with two whistles in it. Sonic took one and so did Tails. "Cool, we found dog whistles. I wonder if they still work?" Tails ask Sonic. Tails was about to blow it when Sonic call to him to look at a scroll. "Hey Tails look at this." Tails walk over to see Sonic looking at a scroll.

"What is it Sonic?" Tails ask him. He shows Tails the scroll. On it was a map of the shrine insides and part of the town. "Look like there is an underground passage." Tails said.

"We should check it out." Sonic said. They walk out of the room to meet Comet running down the hall toward them. "Comet what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"You know that fat human that chase you two yesterday." Comet said.

"Yah, Dr. Robotnik. Why?" Tails asked.

"He's here." She said.

"Were is he?" Sonic asked her.

"He is just outside and we need to find another way out."

"We found a map." Tails said and he hand the map to Comet.

She looks over the map. "This could work if there no cave in."

It took them two hours to get to the other end of the passageway. There was some part of the tunnel that was cave in a little. Comet had to dig so the tunnel was big enough for her to get though. When they got to the end, Comet open the secret door under the hut and sniff the air. She didn't smell Robotnik and didn't see him ether. "It looks all clear." Comet said. She got out of the tunnel and help Sonic and Tails out of the tunnel with her tail. She sniffs the air again and look around again. She smell him, but didn't know were he is. "I smell him, but I can't find were he is." She said.

"We have to run away." Tails said.

"No, we have to fight him." Sonic said.

"Whoa, now Sonic, we can't fight him now."

"Why not?"

"Do you know how to fight him with out hurting yourself." Comet said.

"Well no, but you're here."

"I hate to say it, but I'm just a kid like you, Sonic and I'm not a good fighter myself."

"Oh sorry."

"Don't be." Comet said as she smiles, "I know how you feel. I was so angry that I could have killed someone, but I never got a chance. I was shot with a tranquilizer dart."

"What happen Comet? Why were you shot?" Tails asked. Sonic want to know too.

"Humans killed my mother. She isn't the same dragon as I am. She was an Ice Dragon. She never told me how she found me, but I love her. After they kill her they took my to a dragon zoo and I was there for couple years. Anther human got me out of there and I left her home to come here. You two were not afraid of me and when I first saw you two I know that you don't care what I look like." Comet said, "Why don't you two get on my back and if we see him I can fly out of here fast." Sonic and Tails got on her back and she walk out of the hut. She looks around this small ghost town. Comet took couple steps and stop. She told the two to lay down and she open her wing little, just to hide them. "Ah you that dragon that I saw yesterday." A human in a walker said. He smiles at her. "Who are you any way?" Comet asked. She act like she doesn't know him, but she does knows him. "I'm the great Dr. Ivo Robotnik." He said. Sonic did a short laugh. "Did you hear something?" He asked her.

"It was the wind going though one of the old huts."

"On to business. Did you see a blue hedgehog or a two tail fox?"

"Not since yesterday." She said to him.

"Why do you come work for me. I can give you improvements for fighting."

"Sorry but I don't like to fight. To many good beings died in fighting and stuff like that." She said and then walks away from him. She makes shore Robotnik didn't see them, but when she turns her back he saw an orange and white tail hanging down then disappear. Robotnik push one of the button on his walker and a claw came out. The claw went to the back of Comet and came back with Tails in its claw. "Sonic! Comet! Help!" Tails called out. Sonic got up and called out to Tails. "Give me the chaos emeralds or you friend here will be squeeze." Robotnik said and squeeze Tails a little to make his point. Tails cry out. Sonic was about to jump down, but Comet turn around fast and straighten her body out. Her tail was stiff and wings were flat against her body. Sonic feet and legs are snug between Comet's wings and body, so he couldn't move. "Put him down human." She said and then snipe at him. She keep one eye on Tails to make sure he wasn't hurt and her other eye was on Robotnik. "I want the chaos emeralds." He said again. Comet was about say something when a light shines in her eyes. With one of her eyes she look for the light and found a bird with a metal wing. The bird bows its head and Comet nod her head just little that no one will see. The bird flew to the walker and land on it. The bird was close to the button that holds Tails. "Get you stupid bird." Robotnik said. He swing at the bird and the bird jump away and land on the button, but the bird was too light to press it. It chirps loudly for a few seconds and Robotnik slam his fist down on the bird. The bird move and the button was press. Tails was lit go and drop and Comet ran to him. She jump up and cart Tails in her claws. She then open her wings and flap her big bat like wings. She land on the walker, look at Robotnik then jump up and flew away.

Comet flew with Tails in her arms and Sonic on her back. She flew over Mobitropolis and many Mobians look up at them. "Wow, this is so cool." Sonic said. Comet turn back to the Great Forest. "Do you two have a place to go?" She asked them.

"Yeah we have a tree house." Tails look around, "Some were."

Comet laughs a little. "I'll land so you can find the tree house." Comet said. She glides down slowly to the ground. When she land and put Tails down on the ground. Sonic jump off and ran to Tails. "Are you all right?" Sonic asked Tails.

Tails look at himself. "I think so. Nothing is broken." He said, "Thanks Comet."

"You're welcome Tails." Comet said. She looks at Tails and saw the whistle around his neck. "Where did you find that whistle, Tails?"

He looks down. "We found two whistles with the chaos emerald."

"Why do you asked?" Sonic asked.

"Well on one of the walls, there were two mobians holding the whistles. I believe that only some Raptor Dragons could hear it and they can hear it know madder were they are." She said. They are walking to were the tree house is at. Tails put the whistle to his mouth and blow it. He couldn't hear it, but Comet could hear it. "Odd, I thought I won't be able to hear it. There something we might never know." They got to the tree house and Comet lay down with her wings relax next to the tree. "So how many emeralds did you guys found?"

"We found six now, just one more to find." Sonic said.

"Do you know were it is?"

"Lit see." Sonic said and he took out the devise that Uncle Chuck made for them. A screen came up and six dots show up. Sonic pull back the screen to see more of the area. The screen shows all of the Great Forest and no chaos emerald. "It's not here." Sonic said, "This only show the Great Forest."

"So it could be any were." Tails said.

"There is one place that I might know were it is." Comet said.

"Were?"

"Angel Island. It has the master emerald and might have the last chaos emerald. We could look around. I read that the chaos emeralds could find its own." Comet said.

"I always what to go there." Sonic said.

"How about tomorrow morning. I can fly you there." Comet said.

"That would be great, thanks Comet." Sonic said. Tails flew Sonic up the tree house and they went to get the other emeralds and some food. They came back down and sat down to eat. They slept next Comet on the ground. It was a clear night. She looks up at the stars. 'Oh mother I miss you so much and I'll make you proud of me.' She laid her head down and closes her eyes. "Goodnight mom and goodnight Sonic and goodnight Tails." She fell asleep. The next day they will be at Angel Island finding the last emerald and meeting the guardian.

End


End file.
